1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solid, non-toxic cleaning compositions utilizing C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid in the production of dry mixes and powdered formulations. The C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid is combined directly with either alkaline builders alone, or C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid in salt form is first mixed with synthetic nonionic detergents and then with the alkaline builders. The aforesaid compositions are characterized as being free-flowing and so of important value, particularly in the industrial cleaner area.
As a matter of convenience, the nonionic synthetic detergents will hereinafter be termed "nonionics."
2. The Prior Art
Cleaning compositions in dry or particulate form are presently available. These compositions include numerous and various active surfactant components as well as alkaline materials and nonionics as well as other materials described as builders.
When materials such as the popular phosphates, for example, are employed, there arises the problem of eutrophication with consequent adverse effect upon the environment.
There exists also the problem that liquid nonionics when blended into or onto dry alkaline powdered builders can only be added to a very limited percent without causing the dry mix to become tacky or to cause it to cake and be non-free-flowing.
A further problem arises in the case of available cleaning compositions in that there is lacking compatibility between the surfactant and alkaline builders and/or nonionics. This incompatibility is manifest by hydrolysis taking place in the composition and thus destroying its effectiveness and causing discoloration upon standing.
As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,223, column 3, lines 25 to 45, it is known to combine builders with various detergent actives or surfactants named in the art as anionic, cationic, nonionic, ampholytic and zwitterionic detergents. And it is a common practice to employ phosphate builders which are objectionable as being eutrophic in character, described in column 1, lines 24-45 of said patent. Accordingly, the subject invention is drawn to the use of a so-called non-phosphorus builder. This "builder" is an oxycyclopropane polycarboxylic acid such as 1-oxacyclopropane-2,3-dicarboxylic acid or salt thereof. While the "builder" component of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,223 detergent formulations and the apparently corresponding acid component of the present invention may both be generically described as dicarboxylic acids, the similarity ceases at this point. It is obvious from a mere comparison of the chemical structures of the C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid and the oxacyclopropane-dicarboxylic acid that there is no chemical resemblance whatsoever therebetween. Nor is there any resemblance in the derivation of these dicarboxylic acids.